


I'm Sorry

by mercutiglo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Love Confessions, M/M, Pidge is a mastermind of these dumbasses and getting them to talk to each other, This Is STUPID, i got it done before s2 tho, i hate everything, idk - Freeform, its cute tho, this is just like fluffy shit?, what the quiznak have i done, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutiglo/pseuds/mercutiglo
Summary: Lance apologizing for annoying Keith? Both of them going to Pidge to help sort out their life because this was such a shocking event? ITS NOT ANGSTY EVEN THE TITLE SOUNDS THAT WAY





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Sorry: Fic Title and how i feel about you reading this.  
> IS THIS WISCONSIN BECAUSE WOW THIS IS CHEESY (It's not although part of this was written there.)  
> This has no beta. I also am finishing this at 2:30am. Tell me if I fucked smth up grammatically.  
> Don't ask me how long it's been since I started this  
> *Youtuber outro about comment like and subscribe blah blahblah.*  
> Also I love them all but these are not my actual children, copyright blah blah ya know?  
> why does ao3 hate me when i copy and paste from google docs i just wanted an easy life  
> also i have a voltron side blog its vld-space-gays.tumblr.com

“Lance. Can’t you just leave me the fuck alone for like five minutes or something?” Keith interjected in the middle of one of Lance’s longwinded stories that he didn’t find really amusing or having any sort of point at all. “My head hurts from getting knocked around all day, and my brain hurts from having to process the idiocy coming out of your mouth. I just want to sit, comfortably, in silence for a bit. Is that too much to ask for?”

  
Lance normally would’ve continued to be annoying, but something was telling him that this time he shouldn’t be an asshole, even though Keith was. “Oh. Uh....O….Okay…. Sorry, Keith,” he muttered, as he got up to leave Keith alone in the dining hall where they had stayed after dinner as the others slowly made their exits. He wasn’t 100% sure what part of him had told him to leave Keith alone this time, but he didn’t disagree with it. He knew that underneath all of the annoying asshole shenanigans he pulled all the time, he really did care about his red friend. He wandered around the hallways of the castle for a bit, trying to puzzle out what was happening to him. He figured there had to be some way of knowing what it was. After a while of staring out of a window at the neverending void of space, he got an idea on how to find out what it was that made him not antagonize Keith, and started walking down a hallway towards the one person who was always able to figure things out….

  
\----

  
Keith was confused. Had he really just heard Lance apologize for talking? And apologize to him no less? With no arguments or quips or insults? What the fuck? Did he hit his head harder than he thought? Also, why was he sad that he left? He felt almost as though he missed Lance. Which could zero percent be true, because Lance was a noisy, persistent, ever-present pain in the ass. So what the fuck happened to make him wish that Lance had continued with his stupidass story? “Coran must’ve put something weird in the food,” he mumbled, the only logical reason he could find for anything that was happening. He got up from the table and headed towards the training room, the one place that he knew he could think without interruption from that blue idiot.

  
He set the training level lower than he would’ve if it had been any other day, because he was honestly slightly concerned about when he hit his head during training earlier and if any of the others looked at training logs and saw he was doing his regular training level, he’d never hear the end of it from Allura and Shiro, as if they don’t berate him for being reckless and not caring about others in the first place. The only problem with an easier training level was that he didn’t have to think as hard about what he was doing, which allowed his brain to continue to wander despite his attempts to keep it focused on the damn robot trying to hurt him. He absolutely could not figure out anything from the conversation. He deflected an attack from the robot towards his chest and came to a realization. What if that fucking idiot was trying to send him a message? What if his subconscious was trying to send a message? He had literally no idea what was happening, but he realized that this wasn’t something he was going to be able to figure out by himself. He quickly finished off his training bot, and started walking towards the lions….

  
\----

  
“Pidge I need your help, I have a problem,” Lance said while barging into their workspace, knowing they wouldn’t be too pissed off at the disruption because he did this all the time.

  
Without looking up from the latest gadget they were creating, they simply responded, “You have many, but go on.”

Lance rolled his eyes, knowing that they weren’t necessarily lying, and just continued on with the specific problem that was plaguing him that day. “That mullet keeps being a piece of shit but like why do I care.”

“What did you say this time to piss him off?” they asked while setting down their tools, because obviously this had gotten to the point where if they didn’t help these two idiots realize their feelings for each other, they would continue being oblivious for forever.

“Well, I was telling him a story about something cool I did, and then he just like got really mad and stormed off.”

“Lance that happens almost every day. So what else did you do? I feel like you always do something extra to be annoying whenever Keith is involved,” they said, the eye roll clear in their voice.

Lance leaned forward and grabbed Pidge by their shoulders. “Pidge. You don’t understand. I didn’t.”

Pidge looked astonished. “You didn’t?”

Lance had a look of horror on his face as he said the next words. “I said sorry.”

Pidge sat in stunned silence for a minute. Lance? Apologizing to Keith for being annoying? Shit, Lance is finally so in love with this boy that he can’t even keep being mean to him after being given a perfect opportunity. They were trying to process the proper words to use to tell Lance, when he blurted out, “I think I might be in love with him.”

They looked up and saw Lance with his head in his hands, looking towards the ground as if the details in the flooring were grains of sand he was trying to count.

“Took you long enough to figure that out. Hunk better pay up.”

Lance looked up so fast Pidge was surprised he didn’t get whiplash. “Are you serious?!?!?! You had a bet going with Hunk about this?!?!”

“Only which one of us you would tell first. I may have also had a bet going with Allura whether or not it was gonna happen or not, so she better pay up too now that I think about it.”

Lance sat there with his mouth hung open wide enough a semi truck could have driven through it while Pidge talked. Not just Hunk, his best friend, but Allura too?? “How many other bets do you have going on? Also, what even is the payment like money doesn’t do you any good? But maybe Allura will still win, because I really don’t think this is going to happen. I can’t just be like “Hey Mulletface, just wanted to let you know, I’m maybe in love with you, ta-ta babe.” I would probably die, and then get the shit beaten out of me by Keith after I’m already dead from the shame of having to say those words out loud.”

Pidge put their hands on Lance’s shoulders, forcing him to look at them. “Lance. Have you thought about being less melodramatic, and just, like, asking him? Saying something to him? Having a calm and collected conversation?”

Lance just looked at them, major concern in his eyes. “Pidge. Have you met either of us?”

“Lance you said sorry to him today. Yes, I’ve met both of you. I’m surprised you haven’t died yet and also that he didn’t just fuckin deck you. If you can manage to say sorry to Keith, I’m sure you can manage to tell him how you feel about him.”

“I mean, you’re probably right, but also -”

“Hey Pidge, can I come in?” came a familiar voice from the doorway. Lance and Pidge both stared at each other wide-eyed for a moment, both knowing that Keith would probably ask what the two of them were talking about if he saw that Lance was there, or he would just storm out of there. Lance dashed behind a rolling cart of tools that had been pushed against the wall. “Well, I guess that conversation will have to end later. I should’ve brought a snack or something,” he thought, settling in quietly while preparing to eavesdrop on the conversation….

 

\----

 

Keith stormed down the hallways towards Pidge’s workspace trying to process how exactly to tell them what had happened. He noticed that the door was open, which meant that someone was probably in there with Pidge, and it was either important or it was Lance, and at this point, he’d rather deal with an attack on the castle than try to deal with Lance right now.

"Hey Pidge, can I come in?” he yelled from the door, respecting whoever needed to talk to Pidge. He heard a quick moment of shuffling around, followed by a “Yeah, come on in.”

“Pidge, Paper Airplane didn’t make my life living hell today and I’m confused,” he stated bluntly, pacing back and forth in front of the cart of tools that Lance was currently sat behind, hand over his mouth while trying to keep from screaming.

Pidge just burst out laughing. “The fact that you just called Lance Paper Airplane is one I find hilarious. Continue though, what happened?”

“I think I might be in love with him.” He stopped pacing and looked at Pidge, who just looked up wide-eyed. Pidge also glanced over towards the tool cart that Lance was hiding behind, and could see him making the same expression as they were.

All Pidge could really do was sigh, knowing that Lance was about to kill them for what they were about to say. “Well, at least you came to that conclusion a lot sooner in this conversation than he did.”

Keith stopped the pacing that he had resumed. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

Pidge realized what they had just said, and how Lance hadn’t actually left, and how screwed of a situation they were in. “I was just talking to him, surely you saw him as he was leaving.”

Keith just tilted his head forward a bit, looking at Pidge through the tops of his eyes, giving them a look of pure ‘What the fuck.’ “I haven’t seen him since I left him in the dining hall.”

The necessity to stall was really obvious, and Pidge was not at all good at what they were being forced to do. “What the fuck. He literally only left, like, a minute before you came in here. It takes more than a minute to walk down that hallway, especially for Lance when he’s doing that dramatic toddler thing.” Keith seemed pleased with that explanation which gave Pidge a small moment of relief before the next words came out of his mouth.

“Pidge I swear I did not see Lance. But what did you say to him that was making him do the dramatic toddler thing?”

Pidge had to take a moment to try and figure out what to say. They’d already shared too much and knew Lance was probably gonna kill them, why not just go all the way? “Well, he came in here to talk about the same situation you’re talking about. He has some major feelings for you too, and was all like “Pidge help me, I said sorry for being annoying for once in my life, how do I process these emotions, they’re literally so new it can only be love.” And all that stuff.” Keith sat stunned, and Pidge realized this would be their only chance to force their conversation and possibly get out of finishing their conversation with Lance. “I’m gonna let you sit here and process for a minute, I really really need to pee right now. I’ll be back. Don’t destroy my shit.”

\----

As soon as the door closed, “Lance. I know you’re hiding behind the tool cart.”

Keith looked over as the cart was shoved away from the wall with an “Aw man!” to reveal Lance leaning his back against the wall glaring at him. “How did you know?”

“Because I’m not an idiot, like you, that’s why.” Keith furrowed his eyebrows, not really wanting to bring up the conversation that he had just had with Pidge, but he knew that they weren’t going to be coming back anytime soon because if they had really needed to pee they would have just gone into the bathroom directly attached to their workspace instead of leaving entirely.

“Wow, after all that heartfelt emotion that I heard from you, this is what I get? Wooooow.” Lance pulled himself up from where it was so he could walk over and steal the chair Pidge had been sitting in, sitting backwards and spinning back and forth slightly. “What happened to you being mister ‘We had-”

“Lance are you serious right now? What about you?”

Lance stopped spinning and looked at Keith confused. “What do you mean?”

Keith rolled his chair closer to Lance. “What did you say to Pidge? You got to hear what I said, I wanna know what you said.”

Lance’s face immediately flushed. “Well…. I.... um….uh…. “

“Wow, second time in one day I made you speechless? I must be more powerful than I thought,” Keith interrupted with a smirk, making Lance’s face somehow get even redder.

“Shut up. Pidge said that apparently they were running a betting pool on who would say something first.” Lance was staring down at the floor hardcore, not able to look up and look Keith in the eye. “We were both surprised I didn’t continue being annoying. We discussed me not being able to just sort of talk to you and be like hey I’m maybe in love with you.”

Lance’s eyes were closed at this point, and he didn’t hear anything for a moment which concerned him, until he felt hands on his cheeks pulling his face to look at Keith’s.

“Hey. Look at me.” Lance quit avoiding Keith’s gaze and looked at him. Lance softened a bit, noticing just how pretty Keith’s eyes were, more blue than the purple they looked at a distance, with little flecks of black that made his eyes a galaxy all their own. “Hey, I’m maybe in love with you too.”

\----

Pidge walked away from where they had stood at the doorway, making note that everyone else had better pay up because this photo was getting posted in the dining hall.


End file.
